Ten Seconds Twice
by latulaattacks
Summary: A small apology fic for my readers that are reading Catching or Wrestling. - Four seconds twice is all it takes for Miyuki Kazuya to fall in and out of love. - No gud cover image gomen gomen. Word count in case you didn't read: 860


This is my apology fanfiction! I'm so sorry about the format for the Catcher or Wrestling or w/e it was! I'm fixing that rn! I'm so sorry if there was any confusion if I was continuing that or not! Please except cute drabble ty ty ty.

All it takes is four words and ten seconds.

Twice.

"Hey Miyuki?" Eijun asked, head resting on the green grass. Kazuya's attention is turned toward the fluffy white clouds floating around in the sea colored sky. "Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Hey Miyuki?" It's October this time, the leaves are scattered about, all different colors and all absolutely stunning. It's evening this time, a purple and orange shadow being cast upon the sky. Tinting things that color too. It looks like a painting. "What?" Kazuya's half expecting the 'Never mind or Nothing' response. "Hm." Is all Eijun replies with. Kazuya is tempted to question Eijun. "Nothing." Is tossed out into the air and Kazuya can't retaliate fast enough because Eijun is already rambling loudly about Baseball and Halloween.

"Hey Miyuki?" It's winter and a blanket of white snow is under Eijun, Kazuya doesn't sit, not planning on getting his rear or body wet. The tree Eijun constantly finds himself under his naked - probably cold too. The sky is gray and cold and everything feels off. "Hm?" Kazuya has learned to brush off when Eijun does this. The whole, 'Hey Miyuki?' 'What?' 'Nothing.' Thing. However, he's noticed that Eijun doesn't say it twice during the same season. He only says it once in the middle of the season. Kazuya snickers. What a weird kid, this kid is seriously going to be the death of him.

"Do you like anyone?" Well that's certainly knew and Kazuya ponders silently. Does he? Kazuya shifts slightly, still standing. Eijun is quick to talk before Kazuya had a chance.

"Never mind." Kazuya opens his mouth to speak but Eijun has him beat. Asking what Kazuya wants for Christmas and how excited he is to go home.

"Hey Miyuki?" It's spring this time. Little green buds dance across the naked tree, the grass is showing through, a few pretty purple flowers joining the whole mood. The sky is clear blue, almost like a knew beginning. It's early in the morning, dew sticking to what it can. "Huh?" Eijun takes in the smell through his nose with a rather loud sniff before continuing.

"I really like you." Kazuya tenses, fiddling with the white ball in his hand that brought them together. Kazuya goes to speak but Eijun is first. "Never mind." Then Eijun is rambling about Easter eggs and chocolate and home.

"Hey Miyuki?" Kazuya notices the sky is overcast today and the grass is muddy and disgusting. Kazuya turns his attention to the boy laying there. It only took ten seconds for Eijun to say 'I really like you.' It's haunted Kazuya plenty of times.

"Mm?"

Eijun takes maybe half a second before speaking. "I don't like you."

"Wha-"

"I really love you."

It took ten seconds twice for Kazuya to finally speak up.

"I really like you, too." Eijun simply smiles before talking about how pretty it is today. Its still spring so maybe Eijun quit the whole season thing.

Kazuya shifts. It's strange sitting here on an October morning knowing full well that the pitcher isn't here. And isn't going to be. All it took was ten seconds and Eijun was gone. "Hey Sawamura?" Kazuya asks. Nothing, no response. Kazuya laughs to himself because he probably looks dumb sitting next to the stone with his lover's name on it. "I don't like you." He mumbles, taking a second to control his breathing he suddenly seems short of.

"I really hate you." He feels a tear slide down his cheek because Kazuya is absolutely heartbroken. "I really, really hate you." Kazuya reaches up and swipes under his eyes. "I hate you for leaving me." Kazuya sniffles, grossly wiping at his eyes. "But," He mumbles, pulling something out of his pocket and placing it next to the stone that looks unnaturally gloomy in such a pleasant place. "I really love you."

The white ball by the grave seems to represent silent hope that the boy will raise up and bother Kazuya about catching his pitches.

All it took was four words twice.

"I really like you."

And

"I really love you."

In ten seconds.

In ten seconds Kazuya loved Eijun too.

In ten seconds Eijun laid in a puddle.

In ten seconds the puddle was red.

In ten seconds the sound of crying.

In ten seconds death tucked life away.

In ten seconds Eijun was dead.

In ten seconds a man turned the wheel.

In ten seconds the sirens helped none.

In ten seconds the sound of glass.

In ten seconds a painful tear was shed.

In ten seconds, two years', and four words. Kazuya fell in love with Eijun.

In ten seconds, one year, and four tires screeching. There was no longer an Eijun to be in love with.


End file.
